At Times United
by HopefulMe
Summary: A three-shot about the three Black sisters: Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. Warning: Contains Blackcest and mentioning of Blackcest
1. Bellatrix Black

**Title:** My dearest Sisters

**Summary: **Except for Rodulphus and Voldemort Bellatrix have only ever cared for two other people in her life. Her two sisters: Narcissa and Andromeda.

**Pairing: **Mentioning of Narcissa/Sirius,

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort and Family

**Main character:** Bellatrix Black

**Warning: **Mentioning of Blackcest

The three Black sisters stood next to each other, their arms linked as they showed up a united front. Bellatrix was the oldest and therefor she stood furthest to the left. Her black curly hair hung loosely around her shoulders, not ending until below the waist. Her eyes were black and moved frantically around the room.

Her two years younger sister Andromeda could feel her anticipation and the lack of patience as her sister tapped her foot on the floor. There was a tiny creak every time she did and Andromeda couldn't help but smirk. For everyone who looked at the sisters they would appear to be united. Bellatrix stood furthest on the left, appearing as if she was constantly looking over her sisters, when in fact she was doing nothing remotely similar to that.

On the other side of the room Bellatrix saw her father stand with Orion Black. Her smirk broadened as she saw Regelus Black. The young boy she had teased so much when he was little had grown up quite nicely, she thought to herself.

A scoff from her right side could be heard and she looked over at Andromeda with an annoyed glance on her face.

"Be careful sister dearest," the middle sister said gently, the same kind smile on her face and yet the voice held the same sharpness as Bellatrix eyes. "Someone might see you looking too long at him and start to wonder."

"You really are a disgusting old cow Andromeda," Bellatrix replied a she smiled over at her sister.

A giggle could be heard from Narcissa whom so far had been the perfect daughter of the three. She had merely smiled and held up her act, her blond hair making her look different from both Andromeda and Bellatrix.

"You're both sad and old," Narcissa stated as she looked over at the two of them. "I'm surprised mother and father hasn't gotten you two married yet. Perhaps they've understood that I'm the only real option."

"Don't be so loud my darling," Bellatrix whispered over at the youngest of the three. "Wouldn't want Sirius to know that you're planning on getting hitched with someone else do we?"

Narcissa's mocking grin vanished if only for a moment before it reappeared on her face again. She opened her mouth several times as if thinking of what she was supposed to say. Bellatrix grin had only grown in the few moments in which Narcissa hadn't spoken. Andromeda watched her two sisters with curiosity evident in her face, all three of them still very much aware of the audience they had.

"Perhaps I should just tell mother right now?" Bellatrix asked as she glanced at their mother whom was starting to make her way over to her daughters.

Narcissa didn't have to look to know that indeed their mother was on her way. She snarled at her oldest sister whom only let out a mad sounding giggle, Bellatrix left eye twitching slightly as one side of her mouth was raised in a crooked grin.

"You would never do that Bella," Narcissa commented shortly, the oldest sister nodded, which was the only reply Narcissa truly needed.

The three sisters were enemies in every possibly meaning of the word. There was no other way you could possible describe the way they acted towards one another. Except for when they were in public places. Then they would smile, they would show up themselves as the closest sisters on earth and they would act as if nothing could ever break them apart. Bellatrix was as ever the leader of the three.

"Girls," all three looked over at their mother, her black hair was put back in a bun and the tight dress appeared to be make it painful for her to breathe. "Bellatrix, please lead your sisters around the ball and make sure that people are looking at you."

"Yes mother," Bellatrix replied with a sarcastic kindness in her voice.

Before her mother had any time to react to the obvious sarcasm in her oldest daughter's voice the three had begun making their way around the ballroom. The three girls were used to flaunting themselves, making people stare at them with drool almost running down their mouths. Some were jealous because of how rich the family was, how much money they had and how big their manor was.

Bellatrix couldn't stand them. She detested the people her family was surrounded by, the people who would do anything to get some of her money and her wealth. As she walked around the room, not snarling and not being cruel was one of the hardest tasks she had before her.

Suddenly her eye caught Sirius Black next to his brother Regelus. There was a smirk on Sirius face as he faced her, while as Regelus on the other hand appeared angry. His knuckles had turned white as he held his arms in front of him. His jaw was stiff from holding back his emotions and all while Sirius only sipped calmly from his glass. His hand slightly resting in his pocket as he looked their way, his eyes staying on Narcissa as he watched her float around the room.

"Don't look dear sister. But it appears as if young Mr. Black has spotted you," Narcissa nodded her head, a signal that she had heard. And yet she made sure that she had eye contact with Lucius Malfoy for only a few more seconds before turning her head straight over to Sirius. The black-haired man's face turned into a grin and he discreetly raised his glass to her. Bellatrix could practically hear Narcissa's heart pounding in her chest. "Why do you keep doing this if it brings you so much agony?"

Narcissa didn't appear to be confused by the question, nor did Andromeda. To them, this gentle and almost caring question that came from Bellatrix wasn't unusual. They knew a very different Bellatrix from everyone else. While as most people saw her as the dark and twisted of the three they saw her as so much more.

"Why do you keep claiming that you are younger than you really are?" Bellatrix gave out a chuckle, causing the blond to allow herself to smirk at her own wittiness. "Because it sounds good doesn't it? And it makes you feel better. Well this makes me feel better; sometimes it makes me feel a lot better."

"Narcissa please," Andromeda said, trying to cover up the smile that had appeared on her face.

Bellatrix could only laugh at her sisters antics. They were the ones who got themselves into trouble and she was the one who helped them out of it. She would never do anything so stupid as to fall in love, never in her life was she going to depend on some man to do her work for her.

Bellatrix kept on walking, her eyes moving away from her cousins. In so many ways she was different from her sisters. She was made for growing up in this hard world, while as neither of them were. They were too kind, to gentle and far too breakable. Bellatrix knew it, and her parents knew it. So far no one had managed to find out what her sisters was doing, but there was only a certain amount of time in which Bellatrix could keep quiet about everything she knew.

"Do you think you would be able to help me Bella?" Narcissa asked, her voice painfully low as she looked over at Bella, for the first time her emotions betrayed her and Bellatrix felt her heart tug at the sight before her.

Narcissa's voice quivered slightly and her dark eyes slowly filled with tears.

"If you promise not to get my beautiful dress wet," Bellatrix replied looking around at the people once more, the eyes of a certain Rodulphus Lestrange catching her attention.

The man stared at her with nothing but lust in his eyes. There was a raw desire that practically draw her in and for a moment she forgot was she was doing. After being snapped back into reality she looked at her youngest sister once more.

"I really don't understand what is with you and all these young boys," Bellatrix said sighing deeply, causing Narcissa's smile to grow as she nodded her head. "But I'll help you."

"And you never will understand me Bella," Narcissa replied with a big smile on her face as she looked over at Sirius barely being able to hide her grin. "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do without you."

Bellatrix could hardly keep back her own as she yet again dared to face Rodulphus.

"Hopefully you will never find out," she said, sounding more emotional than neither Andromeda nor Narcissa had heard her before. The three sisters faced each other, all three smiling as Bellatrix spoke again, her voice filled with nothing but honesty. "And never forget my dearest sisters; I will do anything for you two."

**THE END**


	2. Andromeda Black

**Title: **The Sisters that Didn't Want Me

**Summary: **Andromeda loved her sisters and trusted them. But when she needed them the most, they suddenly didn't want her.

**Pairing: **Mentioning ofAndromeda/Ted

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Angst andFamily

**Main character: **Andromeda Black

**Warning:**

Andromeda Black sat silently in her chair as she watched her family members in front of her. Her parents said nothing but watched her with anger and hatred evident in their eyes. She could practically hear them screaming at her inside her head. Her stomach was slightly bigger than it had been before she left the house. The fact that there was now a baby bump was the reason that she had been called.

Bellatrix stood furthest away in the room, and yet she was the person Andromeda couldn't take her eyes of. Bellatrix breathed deeply through her nose and she held onto the desk behind her as if she was afraid of what she would do unless she contained herself. The anger and the hatred were evident and it appeared as if Bellatrix felt abandoned. Somewhere deep inside of those black eyes Andromeda had gotten to know so well there was abandonment and sorrow. It shocked her, confused her to the degree which she wasn't sure of what she was supposed to say.

She never thought that Bellatrix and she were close, and yet there she was. Looking for any other emotion than hatred in her sisters eyes, feeling shocked when she actually found what she was searching for all along.

"How could you do this to the family?" her father asked, his voice was controlled and only the slight quiver gave away just how angry he was with her in this moment.

Andromeda placed her hands in her lap, looking directly in her father's eyes. Grey hard eyes met brown and neither of the two was ready to give up.

Andromeda had always been the most strong-willed out of the three sisters, and that paid off in the staring competition. She held her gaze, refusing to look away or even blink, being scared that her father would take that as a sort of surrender. She was sure of the fact that a big fight was going to erupt. The question was only who was going to start it rather than when it was going to start.

After only a few minutes Bellatrix had stomped over to them and she sat down next to her father, joining in on the staring competition. Andromeda glanced at her, not even caring that she was there. She could feel the hatred from everyone in the room, except for one person.

Narcissa watched her sister with a shocked expression on her face. Her skin was pale, lighter than it normally was and she watched with fear evident in her eyes. She wasn't even trying to hold back her emotions; she merely showed them to the world.

Anything but that, Andromeda thought to herself as she forced herself to meet Narcissa's glance. She could have walked away from them; she could have been with Ted if they hated her. But she couldn't stand that look of abandonment on her younger sister's face. Bellatrix would manage, she always did, but Narcissa was a completely different story.

"Why do you hate us?" Narcissa asked her voice quivering slightly as she looked at Andromeda.

Andromeda felt her heart go heavy and her eyes filled with tears, she sighed deeply as the first tear fell down her cheek, never in a moment did she look away from Narcissa's painfully hurtful eyes.

"I don't hate you Cissa," Andromeda said slowly as if explaining it to a child. "I love you very much, but I love Ted and I love my baby too."

"But you can't," Narcissa said, confusion evident in her eyes as she looked at her older sister. "He's a muggleborn, you just can't love him Andromeda you just can't."

"I can," Andromeda stated shortly, her voice filled with emotions as she looked over at Bellatrix again. "And I do."

The middle sister was completely ignoring her parents who had listened without interfering.

"You are ruining Narcissa," Bellatrix hissed angrily, a growl escaped her throat and she looked like an animal ready to attack. "Is this what you wanted? Did you want to ruin our family?"

"No," Andromeda said flat, she looked over at Narcissa again. "I wanted to come clean to my sisters that I am happy with a man who loves me. I wanted to come clean to my family and explain to you that what we have heard about muggles has been wrong."

Bellatrix bitter and frantically loud laughter filled the room; both Narcissa and Andromeda looked at her for a long time until she finished laughing. Even then there was a moment of echo where you could hear the heartbreaking laugh of Bellatrix, sounding as if she was going mad.

"Everything we know is wrong?" Bellatrix asked, causing Andromeda to nod her head. "You're a funny one Andy, a real funny one you know that. How can you sit there and think that we would ever believe you?"

Andromeda felt tears in her eyes as she looked at Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Because you're my sisters," she stated, her voice shaking. "I need you to understand this; I need you to back me up on this. Can you please do that for me?"

The sentence seemed to have shaken both Bellatrix and Narcissa. The two shared a glance before shaking their heads and looking back at Andromeda. Bellatrix was the one opening her mouth to speak and with a cold voice she officially made it clear that Andromeda was no longer welcome.

"No," Bellatrix stated her voice emotionless. "We can't."

**THE END**


	3. Narcissa Black

**Title: **A Love Story the World Never Knew

**Summary: **So many love stories go by unnoticed by the world, and this is one of them.

**Pairing: **Narcissa/Sirius

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Main character: **Narcissa Black

**Warning: **Blackcest

Narcissa Black took a deep breath, her jaw had begun to ache and yet the smile on her face looked real. For anyone but the people who truly knew her she appeared to be happy, content with life the way it was.

At the age of twenty-two, Narcissa Black had turned into a beautiful woman. She had always been beautiful, but even more now than before. Her long blond hair had been curled and they fell nicely around her face, creating the image that her hair was thicker than it really was. Her brown eyes were directed towards the door, and she was half expecting him to show up at any moment. Yet she knew that he wasn't going to. He hadn't been allowed to visit his family for two years. Yet she found herself wishing that he would be there.

Narcissa could see him in front of her, the way he would grin at her. His grey eyes would sparkle and anyone would be able to tell that he was up to no good. He would have on of his hands casually in his pocket as he sipped his glass of wine. His parents would look at him; make comments about his hair or the way he stood. And all through that he would just smile, give them sarcastic comments to shut them up and keep looking at her. Narcissa herself would smile back in a discrete manner so that only her oldest sister, her only sister would know what was going on between the two of them. If she felt gutsy enough she would make a move. She would walk over to him, and with her eyes she would tell him to meet her somewhere they could be alone. Most of the times however, he was the gutsy one. He was the one who didn't care what happened if they were found together. Narcissa was too much of a survivor to not worry. While as Sirius couldn't care less about what his so called family could do to him. Narcissa almost cared far too much than she wished she did. She allowed herself to sigh, before being snapped into the real world as someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

"Looking for someone?" Narcissa felt shivers run down her spine and her smile went from fake, to genuine.

The man behind her let out a low chuckle, as his hands made its way down her arm. Narcissa turned around, smirking as she faced him.

"Maybe I am," she stated jokingly as she looked at him from head to toe.

You could still see his most outstanding features like the black hair, the grey eyes and the crooked grin that he had in common with all the people in the Black family. But other than that, it was almost impossible to know that it was him. Narcissa knew, but she was completely sure that no one else did.

"Well, have you found him yet?" Sirius purred his voice slightly raspy. He gently stroked his thumb against her cheek, both of them forgetting that everyone could see what they were doing. "He's got to be somewhat of a prick letting you wait here for so long."

"He's not," Narcissa said, the tone of her voice being the only thing that showed her true emotions. The smile on her face made her look happy, but her voice gave away the sadness that had taken a permanent place in her heart since being with Sirius had turned out even more impossible than before. Sirius raised an eyebrow, realizing the importance of the moment. "He's a really good man. He is handsome, strong and he's told me that he would do anything for me. As I would do anything for him,"

"If he was here today," Sirius asked, Narcissa's breath stuck in her throat and she let out a silent whimper. The sound of his voice sounded just like hers, was filled with agony. "Would you dance with him if he asked you to?"

Knowing that her voice wouldn't hold if she spoke Narcissa settled with nodding. Sirius smiled sadly at her, taking her hand and began leading her out on the dance floor. As they stood in the middle, both sure of the fact that no one was watching them anymore Sirius quietly leaned down and kissed her lips.

The kiss only lasted for about a second and yet it was more than Narcissa needed. Regaining composure, Sirius placed his arm around her waist, pulling her as close to him as she could possibly get. Narcissa rested her hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles twitch underneath her touch. The two began slow dancing across the room, neither saying anything but knowing very well that this could be the last time they would be together.

"This doesn't have to be the end you know," Narcissa said silently causing Sirius to look over at her. He frowned at her, his lips going thinner as he waited for her to continue. She looked over at him, her eyes glistening with tears as she smiled sadly. "We could run away. Say the words, and I will follow you and never look back."

"We can't do that," Sirius quietly stated, his voice filled with the emotions he had tried so desperately to hide. For some reason, he never seemed to be able to hide anything when she was around. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I forced you to leave this life behind."

"What life would it be?" she asked her voice quivering as a lonely tear made its way down her pale cheek. "What kind of life would it be without you?"

Sirius let out a deep sigh.

"It would be a life with your sister," he stated calmly. "It would be a life without having to be afraid that you will get killed by walking down the street. I may hate this family Cissa, and I hate to admit it. But this family can protect you in a way I never could."

"I really hate you right now Sirius Black," Narcissa said softly as the tears continued cascading down her face, now in a faster speed. She looked down on the floor, resting her head on his chest. "I hate that you can't be a selfish bastard. I hate that you won't tell me to go with you despite all the reasons you just mentioned."

Sirius didn't reply and after a while Narcissa looked up at him. He met her gaze, a single tear running down his cheek.

"I hate myself too," he replied shortly, his voice raspy and quivering. "If I could be selfish then trust me love I would be. If I could take you and run away from here and never look back I would do that, because my life without you is a constant pain. Had it not been because of my family, I don't know what I would have done."

"Don't say that," Narcissa whimpered, her face turned into a mask of sadness as she no longer even tried to hide her emotions. "Don't say things like that if you don't plan on doing that to me Sirius. Don't get my hopes up, please just don't."

Sirius placed his head on top of hers, holding her tightly against him.

"I love you Narcissa," he whispered in a croaked voice. "And I always will."

And then, almost as fast as he had entered the room, he had left it. Narcissa stood alone in the middle of the dance floor, painfully aware of the fact that this was the last time she would ever see him. Her heart ached and longed for him, and yet he had only been gone for less than a minute. She could still feel the smell of him on her skin; she could feel the tingling sensation on her lips due to their quick and gentle kiss. And yet the people around her acted as if they hadn't seen anything.

While her heart had broken in thousands of pieces, their world simply continued as if nothing had happened. The heartbreaking love she shared with Sirius was unknown to them. No one knew what the two lovers had been forced to do to hide their relationship. Their love story was just as epic, just as grand as any other love story. And yet no one would ever know about it.

Together they would make the love story that the world, never heard of.

**THE END**


End file.
